


Welcome to the Deadlights Billy-boy

by DorothyLovesAnime



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Deadlights (IT), Force-Feeding, Hearing Voices, Illusions, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Predator/Prey, Running Away, Spider Webs, Tags May Change, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyLovesAnime/pseuds/DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: Instead of kidnapping Beverly, IT kidnapped Bill. Everything goes down hill from there.





	1. Billy-boy

Bill rushed into his room, before closing the door behind him. He slides down, as he closed his eyes, trying to wipe away the horrific scene he had witnessed in the Neibolt house. Even though it has been nearly three weeks. The memory still brought him nightmares. It was a traumatic experience, that had broken the Loser club up. Like a beautiful mirror that had purposely been thrown down onto the floor, and shattered. Who would have thought our friendship could shatter so easily . Of course, it wasn't completely that creature's fault. It was his. He was the one who wanted to go the house. He was the one who led them all to the house, without so much of a plan or weapons. Deep down he hoped that Georgie was still alive and that if he brought him home everything will go back the way it was. His father would stop drinking. His mother would be happy once again. They would all be able to go on that family trip, Georgie was looking forward to for so long.

Bill couldn't stop shaking, as he brought his legs to his chest, and rested his head on his knees. He needed to try to relax and clear his head. Beverly promised him that she was still going to help. He was grateful, but he didn’t want anyone else to get hurt.

After a while, he finally lifted his head up and glanced over at the window. The sun was starting to set, he could the warm glow of rays of light. He reached up and grip onto the door handle, using it as support, as he stood up. His empty stomach rumbled and growled, demanding for food. He opens the door, and walk out into the hallway. His parents must have already gone to bed. He made his way down, quietly and slowly, before walking into the kitchen.

Ever since Georgie's disappearance, having dinner together as a family was an off and on thing. Some days,his mother would have enough strength to cook them a meal, other days she would get herself a cup of water, and some crackers, before returning to bed. Bill frown as he opens the cabinet, before removing a bowl, and placed it on the table.

To be honest with himself, Bill wasn’t sure if he was even hungry. His stomach was growling like a lion, who lusted for flesh, but he felt full. He opens the fridge, looking for any leftovers, or something that will satisfy his belly when he heard the floorboard cracked.

In a heartbeat, he spins around and was face with nothing. Bill closed his eyes and tried to relax his tense body, as he turns back around, closing the door. Maybe he should just go back upstairs, and get ready for bed. He puts the bowl back, before leaving the kitchen. He reached up and placed his hand on the railing when a wave of nausea hit him.

Something wasn’t right. Bill immediately looked around. He needed to leave and go check on the others. Even if they didn't want to see him, they were still his friends who he cared so deeply for. They are all he has.

He walked upstairs, and enter his room, before picking up his shoes.

" Where are you going Billy," a warm and gentle voice asked. He jumped, before turning around, his eyes widen in confusion.

His mom stood in the doorway. She leans against the door frame, as she moved some of her messy hair behind her ear, before giving her son a gentle smile.

Bill took a small step back. She frowns, as she swayed side to side, as she took a step closer," Bill please don’t be mad at me…," she reached out, and gently brush her fingertips against Bill's cheek.

Bill shook his head slightly, as he opened his mouth, but no words were able to come out.

" I know how hard it has been for you," she took another step closer, as she runs her fingers through his hair with her other hand," I'm sorry that I haven't been a good mother to you,"

Bill tried to protest, but couldn't. She wrapped her arms around him, and pull him close, burying his face in her chest. She rested her chin on his head, as she rubs his back," You know…I've been thinking. Maybe we can go to better place. What do you say?"

What. Had his parents been talking about leaving Derry.

" The two of us could finally go on that trip you wanted, or better yet…," his mother voice carry off.

Bill felt his mother arm tighten around him," We can go down to the sewers," she said cheerfully.

Bill finally pushed his mother away, as he back away shocked his head," N-no," he whispered.

His mother's smile immediately drops as she stared at him, well one of her eyes moved slowly of to the side. Bill's heart started to beat violently in his chest.

His mother body started to shake violently. He could hear the sound of bone cracking and popping.

He bolted out of the room, and quickly rush downstairs, before moving a bee-line towards to the front door. He gripped onto the handle, desperately twisted it. It didn’t open. He released a sharp gasp, as something wrapped around his ankles, and pull.

Bill fell onto the floor, while he clawed at the door leaving stretch marks. He was suddenly jerked back, and drag down the hallway. He tried to scream and yell for his parents but he couldn't. He couldn't move his lips. All he could do was kick mindlessly.

He looked up and his heart skips a beat. Pennywise grins down at him. One of Its eyes was still a blood red. Bill desperately crawled and kicked at the clown's large hands.

IT paused, before shaking its head side to side," No…no…no Billy-boy. We're going home,"

Bill glared up at the clown in pure hatred and defiance. The clown frown, before dropping his feet, and immediately got down, and climbed on top of Bill. IT calmly started shushing him, as it wrapped one large hand around his neck and with the other pinning his hands above his head. Bill continues to struggle, kicking at the otherworldly creature.

Pennywise tighten its grip around his neck. IT smiled as it listens to the sound of Bill gasping for air.

Bill started to see spots appear in the corner of his eyes, as everything started to grow dimmer.

Pennywise watched as the boy finally stop the struggling before his body grew limp. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head, as he passed out.

IT slowly removed its hand from Bill's neck, as it stood up, and smile. IT finally had the boy. The boy who was able to see through the illusions, when the others cowered in fear. The little boy, who he so loved with all of his heart, but failed to protect. He hoped that poor sweet Georgie was still alive. It was simply beautiful. The look on Billy-boy's face when the realization hit him. That he will never be able to bring little Georgie home.

The other wouldn't be a problem. None of them wanted to interfere with Its plan anymore. It had finally scared them alone, leaving poor Bill all on his on.

The redhead on the hand was another story, but if she ever becomes a problem. It wouldn't be hard to tear her apart. Maybe it will bring her head to Bill.

Pennywise reached down and grab onto Bill's ankle before dragging him out the front door, and into the street.

IT wasn't sure what it would do to the boy. Maybe for the meantime, Billy could float with Georgie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
> Next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	2. Obsession

Obsession. A thought, object, or person that is continually on a person's mind. Such a mental state could let to an unhealthy addiction, that needs to be addressed at the source. Over the years of being in Derry. It had witnessed the harmful effects of what an unhealthy obsession caused. What it caused. Human beings are such selfish creatures. It isn't hard to get them to turn on each other.

A man raped his best friend's wife out of lust.

A woman, who would never be able to have children. Kills her sister and takes her daughter.

However, this time. The one who has grown this unhealthy obsession was pennywise, and Bill was who it lusted for. At first, it started out as pure hatred and the desire to use the poor boy's little brother against him. To lure him in, before devouring him. He was right where IT wanted. In the basement, he was so close yet so far. The boy wasn't stupid. He was able to sense that something was off. If only Pennywise acted more Innocent.

That hatred so started to turn into a desire. It wanted to see that look on Billy's face. That beautiful, delicious expression. It never felt this way before.

IT wanted him.

IT wasn't sure what to do with him.

Making the boy float would be a wonderful idea. The boy will make a wonderful source of entertainment.

Pennywise looked down at his little buddy, as it dragged him through the dried grass and weeds. Pennywise simply couldn't wait, letting go of its prize, it quickly circles around to stand next to the boy's sleeping form, before kneeling down, and scooping its long arms beneath him. IT slowly picked him up, before walking towards to front door of the Neibolt house. The door, slowly opens on its own, as Pennywise grew near.

Pennywise walked through the doorway, before making a bee-line to the basement. Pennywise stopped and stood next to the old well. It's smile grew, as shifted the boy over its shoulder.

Bill's eyes fluttered open, as he gasps. He quickly looked around, in shock and horror. He was in the basement, inside of the…Neibolt house. He froze when he felt something press up against his back. He immediately looked down, and finally realized he was being carried by someone. Someone very tall, and wearing an a…grey clown suit.

"You're finally up, Little buddy," The clown's cheerful voice send shivers down his spine, as the spin around, and started to climb down the wall of the well. Bill shook his head, as he soon found himself surrounded by darkness.

" L-let me go," he screamed out, as he struggles. He felt the clown's body tense up before its body shook.

" Nope. I don’t think I will Billy," Pennywise head, slowly rotated all the around, until It faced him. Bill's heart begins to race, as Pennywise smile turn into a large grin, showing its shark-like teeth," I'm afraid if I did that. Georgie would be very mad at you,"

Bill glared that the clown, as bared his teeth," L-Liar," he yelled," Y-you killed him,"

Pennywise quickly shook its head, before leaning close," Georgie's floating, Bill. He's been waiting for you. While don't you float with him,"

Bill shook his head. He didn’t understand what this demonic creature meant by floating, but he knew that it wasn’t something wonderful.

Pennywise's smile dropped," Oh Billy," as they into the tunnel," You don’t really have a choice. I'm going to make you float wither you like it or not," it growled.

* * *

Beverly stood in front of her window. She sighs as she closes the curtains, before turning around. The disappearance of children had slow down. Beverly wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. To make matters worse the loser club was no more. No one wanted to help defeat Pennywise. She didn’t blame them. Bill was the only one, who wanted to keep fighting and stop IT, and that’s what makes her worried.

What if the clown comes back, and targets him, being the leader, and the only one who is still willing to fight.

She shook her head as she made her way towards her bed, before sitting down. No. She shouldn't think like that. Bill will be fine. Bill is fine. He strong and brave. He was the one, who ran after It after all.

She smiled, before laying down on her back, and looked up at the ceiling. Bill has to be fine, just like everyone else.

* * *

 Pennywise smiled, before standing up and staring down at Bill who struggles against the webbing. Pennywise tossed the boy's clothes down onto the pile below. The bodies of the children revolve around them as if they were the center of the universe. Pennywise lick its lips, before bringing its hand to its chin.

The boy was completely defiant. He refused to float. He kicked and screamed and clawed, trying to escape, but now he can't move. He's at my mercy. He would be able to fight back now.

Pennywise suddenly froze when another idea popped into its head, its eyes searched the boy's body.

Drool started to pour down its chin. The boy would make a perfect vessel for its eggs but before that. IT had to make sure its buddy, won't die.

Making the boy an immortal so he would be with Pennywise forever, was a wonderful idea, but first It had to feed that boy.

Bill watched as Pennywise kneel down, before climbing on top of him. Its hand cupped his face.

Bill's eyes widen in horror, as Pennywise lean forward, as it licked it's cherry red lips.

" Come on, Billy. Open wide,"

Bill gasp, before shaking his head, as his mouth was forced open. His head was tilted back, as his mouth was open wider. Pennywise's eyes rolled back into its head, as it lifted up its tongue, revealing another tongue-like organ. Bill gagged as it slides passed his lips, and slither towards his throat.

Bill closed his eyes. He hoped that this was just a horrible nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. What will happen to Bill. Will he be able to escape.   
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.   
> Sorry that it was short.


	3. Silver orb

Bill coughed and wheezed as Pennywise pulled away. A mixture of drool and other fluids dripped down his chin. Bill felt disgusted with himself. He had no idea of what had been forced down into his stomach. His mind immediately comes up with the worse answer. The remains of children. Their fear. Maybe it was a combination of both.

" You know Billy-boy. If you value the lives of your loved ones. You should listen to me,"

Bill swallowed nervously, before slowly looking back at Pennywise.

" At first I was going to make you float, so you could be with Georgie forever, but…," one of its eyes moved off to the side, "…I think I have something better in mind for you," Pennywise smiled.

Bill opened his mouth, but Pennywise held up its hand, stopping him," Let me finish. I'll no longer bring any harm to your friends, or any other child if you will allow me to make you an immortal,"

Bill's eyes widen in confusion.

"…but unfortunately with the protection of your friends, does cost a price. I still need to eat. So, after I make you an immortal. I will allow you to walk freely around Derry. You can go back to riding your bike and playing with your Loser club, oh," Pennywise quickly cover its mouth, before looking down at Bill, who looked away, ashamed," Ya aren't ready a club anymore. Your friends ran away with their tails in between their legs, blaming you,"

" We're st-still friends. Th-they're just scared,"

Pennywise release a low growl, as it rolled its eyes in annoyance.

" Wh-what are the terms," Bill asked.

Pennywise smiled," As I've said before, I still need to eat so every three days. You, my dear brave Little buddy, will pick someone to be my meal,"

Bill shook his head as he looked away. No, I cant. He tensed up, as a large glove hand forced him to look back at the clown," Oh my little buddy. Of course, you will. I personally see to it, that you will,"

A cold shiver ran Bill spine,"…an-and if I-I refuse,"

Pennywise eyes widen slightly," Do you really want to know the answer to that question?"

Bill quickly shook his head, and Pennywise smiled, before petting his head," Good boy,"

Pennywise pulled away," Second, you can no longer leave Derry. So sorry,"

Bill frown. So no matter what. He could no longer leave. He would no longer be able to escape IT.

" Finally…oh no," Pennywise grin," I let you find out on your own. So you know the terms, do you accept them,"

Bill nodded. It not like he had any other choice. If he refused there's no telling what Pennywise would do. Kill him. Kill his friends.

Pennywise clasp its hands together," Wonderful. Now, the first order of business,"

Bill jerk back, as he watches in horror, while Pennywise reached inside its mouth, all the way until its lips touch its elbow, before pulling out its arm. 

Bill stared at the glowing silver orb of light, before looking up at the clown with a confused look on his face," Wh-what is,"

" This," Pennywise cut him off, before giggling," This my dear. Is a deadlight, not one of mine. There are a few creatures who are born with this power. This light burning within them, and within each creature. The deadlight was have a different effect it has on its victims,"

Bill stared at the ball of light.

" I never actually seen what this one could do. I can't wait to find out,"

Pennywise free one of Bill's hands, before handing the glowing orb over to him, before standing up. Bill looked down at the orb of light," Go on," Pennywise encouraged.

Bill slowly the brought orb to his lips, before looking up at Pennywise who smiled. He closed his eyes, before putting the silver ball in his mouth, and swallowed it.

He gasps, as a shiver ran down his spine. Pennywise brought its hands together," Well done Billy,"

Bill opened his eyes, before looking up at the clown," No-now. Let me-me go,"

Pennywise lifted up its hand," Be patient, Billy-boy. I'll let you go. A deals a deal after all. As long as you be obedient. No one will get hurt,"

Bill nodded.

" There is something we need to discuss. I don’t want you getting to close with that redhead, or anyone else. Your mine, and only mine,"

Bill give the clown a confuse look.

" Don’t give me that look. I have seen the way you looked at the little redhead. Now, if she was the one in your shoes. You will be running down here, trying to save her. You brave little fool,"

" I-I won't. I pro-promise. Just do-don't hurt them," Bill begged.

" Good. Oh and one more thing, if try to tell anyone about this. You friends blood will be on your hands, got it,"

Bill nodded," G-got it,"

* * *

 

Bill closed his eyes, as sink lower into the water, until he was fully submerged. Whatever that clown did to him, had started to take effect. He could hear whispers, and giggling in the back of his mind. They were children, lost souls that had been collected by its previous owner. To his shock, there were no screams of pain. None of the voices were begging for mercy. They were all happy. The happiness of children.

The voice told him about their final moment they had on earth before they join the deadlight. All of these children had died from an illness, or a horrible accident, or something far worse.

He wanted them to stop. They were talking at once now. He wanted to hear only his own thoughts. He quickly lifted his head out of the water. The voices stopped. They understood. They overstepped their boundaries.

Bill leaned his head against the wall. If he was going to live with these voices. He had to learn how to learn how to live in harmony with them. They may one day be only one who will call friends.

Before he left. Pennywise ordered him to come to the woods tomorrow after his parents went to bed. He knew this wasn’t going to end well.

Bill climbed out of the bathtub, before wrapping a towel around his body. He just hopes that this deal will keep everyone safe.

Pennywise's smile grew, as it watched the boy. It would have to wait until the boy is ready to carry his eggs but until then. Its little buddy will serve as wonderful entertainment. It surely couldn't wait to see how everything will unfold. Who will live, and who will die.

Billy-boy doesn't understand the power he has. He holds everyone's life in his hand. One wrong move and everything will come crashing down


	4. Crimson Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is a long chapter.  
> I hope you all enjoy it,

Bill stood in the doorway, leading into the kitchen. He watches as the scene unfold, in silence. His parents, for the first time in forever, were kissing. They were standing in front of the window, in each other's warm and loving embrace.

His mother giggles, as his father kissed her neck, before whispering in her ear. She quickly shook her head, before kissing him back. Bill closed his eyes, before taking a step back, fearful of what will happen if he disrupts this wonderful reunion. To his own misfortune, the floorboard cracked beneath his foot, causing him to tense up, before opening his eyes.

His mother smiled," Good mourning, Bill. How are you feeling," she asked, her voice was as sweet as honey and as warm as a flame.

Bill quickly licked his lips, before giving her a shy smile," I'm feeling b-better,"

She nods her head in approval, before gesturing towards the table, " That’s good. I was starting to worry. Come on, you must be hungry,"

" Sharon stop babying that boy. One little cold isn't going to kill him,"

Bill looked over at his dad.

His mother rolled her eyes, before walking over to Bill. Sitting his plate down on the table," Don't mind him. You will always be my baby,"

Bill smiled and thanked her, before sitting down in front of his breakfast.

His mother turns off the stove, before taking her husband's hand, and led him out of the room," Ok sweetie. We'll see you later. I need to go to the store, and your father needs to go to work,"

" Hopefully I'll be back before dinner," Zack told his wife, before looking over at Bill, and pointed at him," You behave yourself,"

Bill nodded his head," Y-yes sir," and with that, his dad left. His mother left not long after.

Now he was all alone. Only this time, the house wasn't flooded with despair and sorrow. What was going on? What did that clown do?

He needed to go outside and get some fresh air. He quickly got dressed, before walking outside. Everything seems to be brighter and colorful, as if he was looking at the world, through the eyes of a child. Completely unaware of the hardships of this world. He paused, as all of his attention was on a butterfly that was caught in a spider web. The butterfly tries to escape, as the spider grew closer, preparing to sink its fangs into its prey's body.

Bill felt his heart begin to race, as his breathing quicken. He immediately reached up, and free the small butterfly from its prison. He glared at the spider, before looking down at the bright blue butterfly, sitting in the palm of his hand.

He gently places the small and delicate creature on a flower in a nearby pot.

Bill hated to admit, but he needed help. Nothing was making any sense. He needed to…he needed to go see Pennywise. He knew Pennywise had ordered him to come see it at night, but he hopes maybe this once. Pennywise will allow him to see it on his terms. There a few things he needed to ask the clown. He just hopes he was going to get a straight answer.

He crossed his arms as he felt a sudden chill ran throughout his body.

" Bill,"

He looked over in the direction where the voice came from. To his relief, the owner of the voice was Beverly. She was running over to him. She stopped right in front of him," Bill,"

Bill quickly glance around, searching for any signs of Pennywise.

" I was starting to worry about you. I haven't heard from you in two weeks. I started…," she pauses trying to find her words," I started to think something had happened to you,"

Bill gave her a small," T-th-thank you. I-I'm fine,"

" I was wondering if you wanted to go swimming, and talk,"

Bill watched as she reached up and moved some of her hair behind her ear, as she gave him a warm smile.

Bill swallowed nervously," S-sure. Is it f-fi-fine if we can g-go tomorrow? I h-have something I need t-to do,"

She smiled," That's fine. What is it that you need to do, and will you need help," she asked," I would love to help,"

Bill smiled, before shaking his head," N-no. I have t-to meet up w-with someone tonight,"

" Oh, I hope it goes well. I can't wait to hear how it went,"

Bill looked away, as he nodded," Th-thank you,"

" I've been thinking. Maybe we should go talk to the others, about…what happened,"

Bill looked down at the ground.

" Bill its been three weeks," Bill looked up at her," We need each other. We need to stay together if we're going to defeat…,"

Bill shook his head," No," he snapped," I…I-I don’t…," he paused looking away," I don’t w-wa-want anyone g-getting hurt. L-let's wait,"

" Alright," Beverly didn't understand why Bill was acting this way," If there's anything bothering you. You know you can come to talk to me, ok,"

Bill nodded but didn't say anything.

Beverly gave him one last small smile before walking off," I guess I'll see you later,"

Bill nodded, before waving goodbye. He hated that he had to lie to her. It was the only way he will be able to keep her safe.

There was nothing else Bill could do but wait. Wait for his father to home. Wait for his mother to finish cooking. Everything seems to move at a snail's pace, which made everything worse. Bill had lost count of how many times he walked up and down the stairs. Finally, his mother had finish cooking dinner, and right around that time, his father made it home.

Everything else seems somewhat nothing after that, despite the fact that his parents seem to have forgotten about Georgie and from the looks of it. Georgie never existed. All of the pictures that once contained him were either gone, or Bill replaced him. It was complete madness. His parents had been delivered from their grief. Earlier, after his mother return from the store. She sat down at her piano and ran her fingertips along the keys, as she closed her eyes. Instead of his father who would have come in, and grab a beer, before disappearing upstairs. He walked over to Bill and gave him a hug, before walking over to his mom and kissed her cheek. Everything was the way it should be. The way he wanted it to be, but…it wasn't. He wanted Georgie to be right there with him.

But…no matter what. He will never be able to bring Georgie back.

Bill walked upstairs after he had finished helping his mom wash the dishes, and told both of his parents goodnight.

He got ready for bed, before sitting down on the bed, and waited. It was probably a good two hours before his parents decide to get ready for bed themselves. It took another long hour for them to fell asleep. Bill glanced over at the clock.

1:00 AM

He stood up and made his way out of his room, down the hallway, and downstairs, and out the door. He honestly had no idea what Pennywise wanted.

It didn't take long for Bill to reach the Barrens. He stood next to a tree and waited for It to arrive. He shivered, as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He tenses up, before turning around slowly. He crossed his arms, as he frowned.

Pennywise gasp, before giving him a hurt expression," Is my little buddy not happy to see me,"

Bill didn't answer, he just simply look at the ground.

" Oh…I think I know what this is about. You're mad at me about the sudden change in your parents,"

Bill looked back at the clown in shock.

Pennywise held up its hand, stopping him before he could so much as open his mouth and ask a question.

" I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but remember. I'm the one who's in control. I'm going to teach you a of very important lessons about life,"

Bill swallow nervously.

" I should warn you that you shouldn't get too comfortable eating your mommy's cooking. Soon you're going to start desiring something more raw,"

Bill's eyes widen in horror as he took a step back. Oh no,oh God.

Pennywise smiled, before reaching for something behind the tree," I hope you love sweets,"

Bill shook his head, as Pennywise pull out a young woman from behind the tree before tossing her at his feet.

His heart skipped a beat when he realized who it was. She was trembling, and sobbing uncontrollably, as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

Bill looked up at Pennywise,"…W-wh-why,"

Pennywise pointed at the redhead," I warned you didn't I. Don’t get too close. This is just serving as a little reminder," Pennywise leaned down as it placed its hand on her shoulder," If you want to live. I suggest you start running,"

Beverly looked up at Bill once more. When she did, her eyes widen in horror. She shook her head in disbelief, before standing up, and running off, screaming for help.

Bill froze, as Pennywise suddenly appears behind him, placing its hand on his shoulders," I wonder what made her ran off like that. If she was your friend. She would have stayed. Maybe you should go after her…," it whispered in his ear.

Bill hissed, as he grabbed his head. The world seemed to be spinning,"…it will be really unfortunate if she was attacked by another predator,"

Bill gasp sharply, as the pain in the back of his head intensify. He lowered himself to the ground. He heard a low growl released from Pennywise before it disappeared. Oh no…it was after Beverly. If he didn’t get up, and go after her. She will be killed.

Bill panted, as he tries to stand up. The world around started to become colorless. Drool poured out of his mouth and dripped onto the ground. He started to claw at the ground, as he bit his bottom lip. 

 _" Save her,"_  
_" She's the prey,"_  
_" Who will get her,"_  
_" You’re a predator,"_

" No…," Bill cried out in pain.

 _" You don’t want her to die,"_  
_" Soak the earth with her blood,"_  
_" You must go after her,"_  
_" Devour her,"_

He ran. He ran as fast as he could. He never felt this way before.

 _" Over there!"_  
_" She's still alive!"_  
_" Go get her!"_  
_" Look!"_

The voices screamed at him. They were no longer whispers. The gravity of this situation no longer called for it.

Bill did as he was told, and looked over to his right. Beverly was running away from a large wolf, as black as night. Bill growled.

He needed to get to her. He won't let it have her.

Bill was flooded with thoughts that were not his own. His senses overpowered him, forcing him to run faster. He ignores the pain in his chest. All that matter to him was getting to Beverly. He needed to win the hunt. He closed his eyes.

Everything went black. He felt something warm spatters on his cheeks, as buried his teeth in his prey's neck. The metallic smell of blood filled his nostrils. He was no longer there. He was nothing more than a mindless beast.

The clown's laughter snapped him back into reality. Bill immediately pulled away, as he gasps for air. He stared down at the body, emotionless.

Beverly's eyes were glazed over, as she stared back at him. A mixture of tears and blood covered her cheeks. Her throat had been completely torn from her body. She was stain crimson.

Bill trembled uncontrollably, as he reached up and touched his face," Bev…,"

He didn't even move, when Pennywise places its hands on his shoulder," Well done, Billy. You know if you were one second off. That wolf would have gotten her,"

Bill broke out into a low sob, as he apologized to the corpse.

" You know this could have been avoided,"

" B-but all…we-we were g-g-going to do,"

Pennywise shushed him, as it lowers itself behind him," I don’t care. I don’t care about what you and little Mrs. Bevvy were going to do together," it forced Bill to look at him," I want you all to my self. I can't stand it. I would have loved to bring you her head, but I see you took matters into your own hands,"

Bill shook his head"…b-but,"

" Now I would be a liar if I claimed that I wasn't proud of you. You were so obedient," Pennywise forced him to look back at the corpse. He blinks his eyes a couple of times, in shock.

Beverly's body was no longer there, instead, Greta Bowie was laying down in her place.

" Congratulations Billy-boy. You just killed your best friend's bully. Consider this a gift," Pennywise lean in and kissed Bill's cheek," Let this serve as a reminder. Any relationship you have with anyone that becomes more than friends. I will personally rip them apart,"

Bill nods his head,"…B-Beverly,"

" She's fine. She's sleeping peacefully,"

Bill looked down at his blood covered hands, as Pennywise stood," Come along, little buddy. The night is still young, and we have so much to do,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
> I'm really sorry. I couldn't resist.  
> We all knew it was going to happen. If Pennywise didn't mess with people mentally, then he wouldn't be Pennywise.  
> I'm so sorry to anyone who thought I killed Beverly.


	5. Where's Your Humanity? Billy-boy

Humanity. There was something about that word that made Bill's skin crawl. He felt empty, as if someone lurking in the depths of his own heart, had forcefully ripped away what made him…human. The warmth of his soul was no longer there but replace with a shattered image of his former self. Colorless, and lifeless. He stared at the hollow being, that stared back at him with cold silver eyes. He pulls away, before quickly picking up one of the closest rocks, and throwing it at the water. He watched as his reflection was destroyed by the ripples, before reshaping back to normal, once the waters surface calm down.

He sighs in relief, before submerging his hands in the water. To his own despair, it was cold as him. He shook his head, before leaning forward, as he brought his hands to his face.

He quickly scrubs the dried blood from his face, before returning his hands to the water. Bloody water dripped down his face and arms before it too returns to the water to be carried away.

Bill splashed more water on his face. He opens one of his eyes. He could feel the clown watching his every move. He quickly licked his lips free from any dried blood, before spitting it out. He glances over at the clown, who was happily chewing on an arm. His sharp teeth cutting through the flesh, as if it was butter.

He shudders, before using his shirt to dry off his face. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up, when he heard the clown chuckle darkly, as it walked over to him, licking the blood from its gloved fingers. He resists the urge to jerk his head away when it places its hand on his head.

" My sweet Billy boy. Soon you won't have any of these annoying, weak, disgusting human emotions. You will be superior, and like it or not…," it forced him to look up at it,"…you will eat children. You will listen to their screams as you sink your teeth into their delicious flesh. You will tear them apart," It chanted cheerfully.

Bill reluctantly nodded. Pennywise smiled," You're such a good boy. I won't always be around to protect you. So for your next lesson. You're going to run away, and hope that I don’t get you,"

Bill immediately got up and back away from the clown, who smiled at him," Wh-what," he asked.

" One," Bill watched as the clown trembled with excitement. Bill spun around and ran away. He didn't look back. He needed to at least make a good distance from Pennywise if he has any hopes of surviving.

He panted heavily as he jumps over a large stone. He had no idea where he should go.

" Two," he heard Pennywise yell.

Oh fuck. He looked over his shoulder and nearly froze. Two orbs of light cut through the darkness.

Oh fuck. It was going to get him. He shook his head. No.

" Three," the clown yelled, before breaking out in laughter," I'm going to get you Billy-boy,"

Bill didn't stop running, no matter how numb his legs felt. He didn't want to find out what will happen if Pennywise got him. His heart jumps with joy when he finally made it to the edge of a cliff. He looks down and frowns. There was no water. Did he go the wrong way? All he could see down below was trees.

He curses under his breath.

" Oh, little buddy,"

Bill spins around, and his heart nearly jumps out of his chest, as he gasps in shock.

Pennywise was running past trees as it giggles and laughs like a madman. Its hair was messy. Its eyes burn with hunger.

He subconsciously took a step back. Shit.

The clown quickly pick up more speed as it charged at him, holding both arms out, as drool poured down its chin,"You're a Loser,"

Bill growled, before quickly smiling," Your right." He quickly jumps off the cliff. Pennywise growled, before running down the rocky side of the cliff.

Bill stood up, as he tried to balance himself on shaky legs when his body finally stopped rolling. Unfortunately, he quickly fell to his knees.

He heard Pennywise laugh, and look over his shoulder, just as Pennywise landed on the ground, and charge at him once more.

A loud blood-curdling scream was released by Bill, as his eyes widen in horror.

 _" Duck!"_  
_" Get low!"_  
_" She's here!"_

The children of his deadlights shouted. He listens and fells to his side.

Pennywise growled as it suddenly froze. A pure white angelic being, suddenly jumps over him, landing in-between him, and Pennywise. The celestial being hissed at the clown. Pennywise eyes slowly turn crimson. It was no longer focus on its Billy, but this intruder who dare challenge it.

 _" Run!"_  
_" Go, before she disappears!"_  
_" Bill run!"_

The voices screamed in his ears. He forced himself to stand up and run away.

" Billy," Pennywise suddenly cried out, enraged when it realized that its little buddy had run away.

It will tear this creature apart and bring Bill its head.

Bill collapsed once he made it inside of his room. His body trembled uncontrollably. He closed his eyes, as he slowly shook his head. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to go through this….and…what was that thing that saved him?

 _" You already know,"_  
_" She's one of us,"_  
_" She's apart of you,"_

Bill didn't understand. Was she some sort of manifestation of the deadlight within.

He heard the floorboard creak behind him. He swallowed nervously as he opened his eyes. He didn't want to turn around. He knew Pennywise was standing there waiting to attack.

That was…until he heard a small whimper. He slowly sat up and looked over.

No Pennywise, but the being that had helped him from earlier. Only now it wasn't a glowing silhouette, but a large fox. It's fur was as white as snow. Its silver eye stared at him. The other had been ripped out. Clear and silver liquid pour out of the socket and rolled down the side of its face. He was surprised that its blood wasn't floating up in the air.

Bill slowly reached out, " Th-thank you,"

The fox walks towards him, before resting the side of its face in his hand.

" Pennywise r-really did an n-number on you. I-I'm sorry,"

It's good eye widen slightly before it leans forward and licked Bills face. He couldn't help but smile, as the fox pulled away.

" So…Wh-what are y-you," Bill asked.

The fox just stared at him.

 _" It's her,"_  
_" She's you,"_  
_" Our sister,"_  
_" Our Mother,"_

Bill was about to open his mouth and silence the sea of children when a calm and gentle almost mother-like voice beat him to it.

" Be quiet and be still. Return to the light until he needs you again," the voice ordered.

Bill watches as the fox laid down, crossing one paw over the other.

" I am what you choose to consider me as. A deadlight. A lost soul. A nameless being. Whatever you decide doesn't bother me…Bill. What really bothers me is that you are losing yourself. You're losing the will to go on. The will to be human," the voice echoes in his head.

" I-I know,"

" Then why did you attack that girl,"

Bill swallowed," I…,"

" Bill. You are in a sea of lies. You don’t need to survive off of fear,"

Bill looked at the fox in shook," What…," his heart jump up and down in joy.

" We all aren't the same, but we all feed off of emotions. Good or sad, they keep us going. Unfortunately, you have some who lust after the physical side of their victims. The light that burns within you won't survive off of fear, or children. You will surely die if you continue,"

" Then w-what d-do I eat," Bill asked.

" That is something you and you alone must find out. The answer has been under your nose since you gotten your deadlight," Bill watched as the fox got up," I will return soon. I need to rest. Please don't get into any trouble,"

Bill nodded slowly as he watches the fox turn around, before disappearing, leaving behind a small pile of ash.

Bill sighed as he stood, he walked over to his bed and collapses on top of it. He didn't have the energy to get undress and change.

He closed his eyes. He felt himself float away, as everything turns black.

" Bill,"

" Bill,"

" Billy,"

Bill's eyes snapped open. He immediately looked around and quickly find himself sitting in bed. Soft rays of mourning sunlight peeked through the curtains. He felt something brush up against him, causing him to look down. He froze.

" Can you make me a boat Billy," Georgie asked," I heard that it might rain soon,"

" G-Georgie," he whispered in disbelief.

" What's wrong," his little brother asked," Are you sad that your missing school," he quickly asked, before he smiled," Don’t worry. If you want you can help me with my homework,"

Bill closed his eyes as he leans forward. Tears rolled down his cheeks, as he wrapped his arms around his brother, and pull him close," I'm s-so sorry," he sobbed.

Georgie rubbed his back," You don’t have to be sorry. My teachers just like giving out a lot of homework,"

Bill smiled as he pulls away," T-th-thank you,"

Georgie smiled back, as he gave his brother a hug," Your welcome,"

" Um…Bill,"

Bill looked down at Georgie, " I-I know. Y-you want m-me to make y-you a b-boat,"

Bill stood up, and walked over to his desk," I-I hope you…,"

" Why didn't you want to float with me,"

Bill gasp as he shot up in his bed. He closed his eyes, as he tried to relax. It was still nighttime, to his despair.

His body jerks back, as he looked at the dark corner of his room.

" Wonderful…,"

Pennywise emerges from the darkness, as it clapped," Well done, Billy,"

Bill swallowed nervously.

" But I don’t remember saying anything about having help," it quickly frowns.

" I-I didn't…,"

" Of Course you didn't ask for it. You ran like a good boy, but you allow someone to help you. You are not a weak human anymore. You will no longer depend on others,"

Bill looked away.

Pennywise chuckle as it slowly approaches Bill. It's smiled grew into a large grin," But...they will continue to depend on you,"

Bill froze in fear.

Pennywise got on top of him," Let me show you the joys of being something far greater than a useless human," it purred.

Bill shivered, as Pennywise licked and kissed his neck," Relax," it whispered in his ear while tearing his shirt from his body.

Bill didn't wanna relax. He wanted to fight. He wanted to kick and scream and fight this clown, that had made his life a living hell. It took Georgie from him. It took his freedom from him. It took his humanity from him.

The clown stares up at him, as it lowers itself to his chest, before dragging its teeth against his skin.

Bill closed his eyes. He hissed in pain as Pennywise teeth dig into his flesh.

Hopefully, everything he has done will ensure the safety of his friends. All the matters now is that he survives Pennywise's little games.


	6. Broken

You will never truly understand what it feels like to be completely and utterly helpless until you're pushed into a situation that was beyond your control. There is no way for you to gain back what little control you had before. Everything you once believe is now a lie. An illusion created by your parents that you and you only have the power to shape your own future. Your actions being the key. Everything you do is a choice. Unfortunately, as long as you continue with that false hope. You won't make it far in life…but I can see now that you finally understand this.

You have been put into a life or death situation that you have no control over, and what little you once had was ripped away and tossed into the flames of your own self-pity. All you can do now is simply obey, in fear of a punishment. Your life, as well as the life of your loved ones. Depends on your actions and that, right there, is the only control it allows you to have. It gives you a sense of hope. Doesn't it?

Believe it or not. I have, just as many others, have been in your shoes. With our backs pushed against the wall, our only options are to submit or fight. Creatures beyond your understanding dragged our lives through the mud and muck of hardships. Filling our head with thoughts not of this world but of their sick minds.

_"No one needs you anymore. You should go die."_

_"You’re a failure. A complete disgrace to your family."_

_"Kill yourself."_

_"You let them die."_

All of these things over time changes you. You lose yourself, as you listen to them go on and on. Mocking you for your weaknesses, as they fucked you.

They…they took away our innocence. We were all just simple-minded children, and despite that, they still fucked us, until blood dripped down our legs. Until we couldn't breathe or scream for help.

I never felt so useless. I couldn't save them, and that was how it finally broke me. I failed its little game.

You however still have a fighting chance. To save your loved ones. To take back your life. To save the innocent.

You have nothing to fear…for I am with you.

* * *

 

Bill was broken, like a doll. His body was cover in multiple bites and scratch marks. His hair was complete disarray. His eyes glaze over, as he stared up at the ceiling. He tried to ignore the warm crimson liquid that covered his inner thighs.

Pennywise pulled away, a trail of red stain saliva and cum connected its lips to Bill bruised privates. Licking its lips, its cold gaze shifted from Bill towards the door. The boy's parents would be up soon, probably within the next hour or so. It probably should have let Billy rested, but it's not like he actually needs it. Soon he won't be bound to the limitations of this world.

Sex. Something so simple yet so complex. The very action alone once made Pennywise look away in disgust. Humans their only good for one thing. To repopulate. To have children for it to devour. However, as it begins to walk among men. It slowly grows to love the action. Sex something that is loved so much is also feared. Sex is a powerful tool, that in the wrong hands can lead to complete and utter chaos…lust.

Sex had a weird effect on it, it didn't turn into pure lust until he met that girl. She along with Bill was going to be its original vessel to carry its eggs, but just like Bill. She was stubborn, prideful, and had a strong sense of willpower that was hard for it to break. No matter what it did, she refused to submit. It tried everything. Killing her parents. Drowning her little brother. Burning her house to the ground. Nothing worked. She just stares at it with those cold and hollow green eyes. It waited in the shadows, as it watched her gain a new family, that it took from her. That’s when it finally broke her, yet she still refused to be with it. So, it took her by force, as slowly and painfully as it could. That girl always brought out the worst in it.

It will do the same to its sweet Billy, as many times as it can. Rip his little brother apart. Forcing his father to drink himself into an early grave. His mother found hanging from the ceiling. All of that could be so easy if it allowed them to remember their dead child. It actually tried, but unfortunately, it couldn't. Their minds were under that stupid silver lights influence.

Pennywise was starting to regret giving the boy that deadlight. It didn't even remember who it came from or how it got it. Maybe it would give Billy one of its, or steal one from a more demonic creature. Billy boy wasn't making any progress with the deadlight he currently has. The taste of children disgusts him, and the very mention of it brings shivers down his spine. He's still fighting to keep his humanity, which isn't completely the lights fault. Maybe it should have kept the boy, and feed him until his belly burst…but no matter what it did.

It would have to wait regardless. Billy had already made it clear that he wasn't going to go down without a fight. In the end, it would end the same way it always had. Bill's whole world would fall apart in front of him, everything he holds dear would disappear, and in his grief. Pennywise would break him once more.

Pennywise stood up and stared at Bill, who was still in a dazed state of mind.

The boy's body was far better than it had hoped. He sweet moans and groans of pain were a melody in its ears. It had the same effect on it as fear does. It made the demonic clown want him even more. Its obsession had finally turned into pure lust.

It trembled in delight.

It would allow the boy to rest for now. It will return within two days, to have him pick its next meal.

Pennywise vanished into the darkness in the corner of Bill's bedroom.

Bill's worst fears had come true. He was losing this game, and his will to go on. That beast had broken his body beyond repair. Twisting his arms and legs into painful and strange positions. Dragging its sharp nails against his flesh, and watched with sick pleasure as the blood poured out.

To his shock, he could feel his bone slowly move back into place under his cold skin. No matter how fast his body heals the pain was still there.

He closed his eyes. He should probably try to at least get some sleep. He was going to meet up with Beverly.

They made plans to go swimming. At this moment swimming seemed like one of the most wonderful things he could do.

He needed the fresh air, and sunshine, after all the hell he went through.

He needed to put on a good face for Beverly.


	7. Gods and Mortals

Bill's eyes scan the wilderness that surrounded him and Beverly. It seemed so much more peaceful than last night, but that was due to its influence and the voices of the lost children that he still wasn't sure if they were on his side or not. 

He sighed as he ran his hand along the surface of the water. For nearly half of hour, they both had been splashing water around, Bill was successful in putting on a happy face, but cracks had started to show. The sleepless night had taken its toll on him. He still felt light-headed and a wave of nausea had started to show up. Every now or then his vision would blur or double forcing him to stay still for a moment or two. 

Bill winced as images of Beverly's corpse appear in his head. Her lifeless eyes stared back at him. He could only imagine the horrors that went through her head when he attacked her. It felt so real, but he has to remember that he didn't kill Beverly. It wasn't Beverly. 

Beverly was alive and well. She's standing in front of him. She wasn't bleeding to death. Her throat wasn't ripped from her body. She wasn't soaked in her own blood. 

She was safe and sound.

Joy filled his heart, as he gave her a weak smile that hid his pain. She looked over at him, and smiled back," You know it feels like it's been forever since we last had time…to have fun," 

Bill looked away,"…I-I guess," he looked back at her," It d-does feel nice, after e-e-everything that has ha-happened t-to us. We d-deserve to h-have s-some fun. We s-shouldn't have t-to waste a-all of our t-time dealing w-with s-some crazy demonic clown," Bill frown," I-I…I'm s-sorry…for b-bringing you guys into t-this," 

Beverly steps closer as she reaches out and touches his arm," Bill…stop. Stop apologizing for something that wasn't your fault…," she paused as she closed her eyes,"…you know we can't keep hiding forever. We still have a chance to defeat it. Maybe we should reconsider…,"

" R-reconsider what…," Bill asked, playing dumb. Beverly frown," You know what I'm talking about. We should go talk to the others before its too late,"

Bill shook his head,"…I-I can't. Not now. I'm n-not r-ready to g-go see t-them, especially after t-the fight we h-had. Es-especially w-wh-what he said a-about…Georgie," 

"…I don’t agree with you. I think that it would be better going to them now, but if you're not ready. We'll wait. Fights don't destroy friends. It's doubt and fear that does," she turns around and started walking away," Please don’t forget that,"

Bill looked down. 

" I should probably get going. If I'm gone any longer my dad…would…freak out. I'll see you later," 

"…be s-safe," 

He turns and journeys further into the water, as Beverly pick up her towel, and started to dry herself off. 

Bill looked over his shoulder, as Beverly wraps her towel around her form, before picking up her clothes. He waited until she disappears behind a tree, before looking down at his reflection. 

He's doing the right thing. He needed to give his friends more time. He needed more time. Besides he needed to keep that clown's attention on him…and him alone. He knew how much it wanted to kill and devour his friends whole. 

His heart filled with dread, as the water suddenly felt cold, even in the hot sun. Closing his eyes, he suddenly remembers one of the terms within the deal he made with Pennywise. 

Every three days, he agreed to pick someone to become its meal. 

Shit. Tomorrow was the third day. He swallowed nervously. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten. 

He bit his lower lip. What was he going to do? He had no idea who he was going to just hand over to It, or if he would be able to do it. No one deserves to die like that. 

To be hunted down and ripped apart, as you tried to crawl away while screaming for help. 

Mankind has been on top of the food chain for so long that we have forgotten what it feels like to be hunted. We kill and eat beings that cry out to us, but we can't understand. However when we are at the mercy of a predator bigger than us. We think we can plead for our lives to be spared, but it doesn't understand us. It's not that they are mentally incapable of understanding us, they just choose not to. 

It makes the raw flesh taste better, knowing how hard you worked for your meal. A struggling prey who had cried out in pain and fear. It flavors the meat. However when you go to any sane farmer. They'll tell you that fear poisons the meat. 

Bill knew that whoever he chooses to become a sacrifice. He would never come up with a decent excuse for why he picked them. 

Having someone die is one thing, but having someone die by your hand is another. 

Now Bill knew why he came here. It wasn't to hang out with Beverly or to go swimming. It was so he could get away. Away from the hell, he's been going through. Everything since Georgie's…disappearance. 

He needed to be alone, with his own thoughts. No clown. No children. No family and friends. No one. He wanted to be alone, and for the decision, he was going to make. He needed all the time and space he could get. 

He slowly closed his eyes, as he can feel his mind wander off. His body slowly sinks into the icy cold water.

All of us, as a collective group, are like a herd of snowflakes. You will never see two snowflakes that look alike. All of us, are different and have our own strengths and weaknesses. However, there is one thing that bonds all of us together, being human. We are all human. Despite how we look on the outside to one another. We are all flesh and blood. We all can die. We all depend on one another to survive. A man shouldn't turn on his fellow man. So why do men still betray one another? Which one of the snowflakes has betrayed their brethren? 

These may be simple questions, but they aren't. 

People don't act on something naturally. All of your actions start out with a simple thought. That’s how powerful the mind is. 

That's how demons get people to do things they weren't aware of. 

Someone has to first logically find a reason to want to betray their fellow human being, and as long as they believe it. Then that thought would become a physical desire. 

That’s how any other sin happens. It has to be implanted in the mind, in order to grow in the flesh. 

Some people betray each other because of lust. Sometimes greed, or better yet pride, but in your case. You have no reason to betray someone. 

You have reached a troubling predicament. Who's life should you hand over to the 'Devourer of Worlds'? Should you pick an adult or a child? By having someone die by your hands, does that make you a monster? A monster like that clown?

You must remember that you had no other choice. You had no other choice but to accept its deal. Your friend's lives, or yours. What you did was brave but now it's time to pay for your friend's protection. 

I can't tell you who to tossed into the fire. I can't make you refuse nor can I make you fight back. 

You have the power of life and death in your hands. You have to decide what to do. 

I've also noticed that there has been something else bothering you. Since I joined you. 

I would like to give you some words of wisdom, in your darkest hour.

Humanity doesn't mean that you are flesh and blood, nor does it mean that you can die. It's the connection you have with another. Wither they are for you or against you, you share a powerful bond with them. With family and friends, even enemies. What you are now, can't stop you from being human. 

Never forget the bonds you made. 

Bill jerk, when he was suddenly pulled out of the water. 

" Would you mind telling me why you were down there," a woman's voice ask in a slightly annoyed tone. Bill immediately spin around in shock, before looking up at the tall figure standing in front of him.

" W-who are y-you," he asked.

The black hair woman rolled her eyes, as she brought her hands to her hips," You dumb humans…," she mumbled under her breath," You may call me by my title" All-Knower" if that makes you happy," she leaned forward as she glared down at Bill,"…now why were you down there," she asked once more.

Bill swallowed nervously," I-I was…thinking. I h-have a-a lot going o-on, and I-I needed to b-be alone," 

Her demonic red eyes wandered up and down his form, before stopping once more at his face. She brought her hand up to her chin," So…correct me if I'm wrong, yet I highly doubt it though but are you the spider's new plaything," she asked.

Bill wasn't sure if she was just curious or just trying to get a reaction out of him, but no matter what she was trying to do. He knew he shouldn't anger this goddess. 

"…y-yes," 

" It finally learned from last time. This is exciting…another boy…hmm," she paused," So how does it feel?"

Bill was about to open his mouth to ask a question, but she held up her hand," I can tell that you don't understand, so let me rephrase the question. How does it feel to be something more than a mere human? Something extraordinary?"

Bill looked down," I-I don't k-know. I f-feel like a-a monster," 

" Like a monster…hmm…you don’t look like one to me, and it seems like you not one to that strong voice in the back of your head. If you ask me she's not being very helpful. If you ask me…," she slowly gets uncomfortably close to Bill, before leaning over until she was at his eye level,"…I would gladly hand over ever bully, teacher and adult that has ever done me wrong. See…there's your reason," she paused as she reached down before running the tips of her sharp nails along the surface of the water,"…you already killed your little girlfriend's bully. Why stop there? You, me, It, we are all Gods of this world. Those humans beings you care so much about…are nothing more than your toys. Your newfound source of entertainment,"

" I-I didn't mean t-to k-k-kill her. It w-was an accident," 

" Of course it was…so what are you going to do. If you refuse…it would surely be mad with you. It doesn't like it when someone messes with its meal. I'm sure you don't want to be punished so…do the smart thing," 

Bill watched as she straightens back up," You do…want your friends to live right," she asked.

Bill closed his eyes. This woman wasn't a goddess nor monster. She was a heartless demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Author notes and a Gift

Hey everybody. I want to start things off by saying thank you, and I'm sorry. I know lately I've been off and on this story. I've been working on projects for DeviantArt. I've been working on other fanfics. Some I have started, others I haven't posted yet. I have been working on the next chapter, unfortunately I wasn't happy with it. So I had to brainstorm and start all over.

Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story. I just need to slow down, and think about a couple of things. Believe me, their are alot of things I want to happen.

Ok now your guy's gift. This is one of the future stories for IT, that I am planning on posting.

Here you go.  
...  
_Bill rolled onto his back, as he groans, while he slowly reaches up towards his bruised neck, brushing his fingertips against it. A sharp hissed escape his parted dry lips. His hand jerks away as if it had just touched fire. His body aches, and cries out in pain, as he started to sit up on the old, dirty mattress._

_He looks around as the cold, foul-smelling air, hits the bare flesh of his arms, and legs. He shivered, bringing them closer to his chest._

_His heart fills with dread, as he quickly glanced towards the nearest wall, where he had managed to etched a couple of lines into it, before he was dragged out of his cell, to be humiliated._

_Eight. He had been trapped here for eight days. He hasn't had any contact with his friends in eight long days. If he was going, to be honest with himself. He wasn’t even sure if they were still alive._

_Bill stood up, slowly, as he held out his hands, trying to control his balance. He took a couple of steady steps forward, he knew walking barefoot around down here, would probably not be the best option. It's not like he has any other choice. Eddie probably would have a heart attack, if he had to walk around in the sewers without any protection._  
...

Here you go. I had already finish the new story's chapter. I just need to go over it. What you guys have read are from the chapter, but are from two different moments. I'm sorry guys. I didn't want to let out too much information. I hope you guys like it. Almost every day, someone has gave me a Kudo. To be honest, I didn't know that my story was going to get big, and a lot of feedback. Thank you.


	9. Misfortune shall befall upon you, child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A lot happens in this chapter. This is the first chapter that I have written with a total of 3,731 Words. Since I been off and on this story. I wanted to give you guys something powerful. I'm about to start college. I'm not sure if I will have enough time to write chapters for my stories. I hope I didn't leave in any mistakes. I'm going to go over it again tomorrow or later on. This chapter was really hard for me, because I ended up, taking things out, adding things and redoing parts. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Whenever you are facing a tough time, remember that you have another day to make things better. Everyday is a new day to be a better person. To created new things. To help out other people. Thank you so much. I can't wait until next time.

The atmosphere of the small and cozy room quickly shifted as the sudden realization of the danger she had released, due to her own pride and selflessness. The fire in front of her had started to grow weak, as the devil crawls on its belly towards her. Its skin was an unholy red. This wasn't what I had planned. I want her!

I snarled, as I stood up. In my moment of rage, I kick the large pot over, spilling the bloody mixture onto the ground. I glared at the creature, while carefully picking the small organ up," She...was my only hope. I waited for so long," I ran my fingers along my breast," I had everything ready...and you. You ruin everything! You worthless beast!"

" I...," the strange voice carried off as if the owner was trying to get used to it,"...have done you no wrong. Your Goddess has seen you unfit and has forsaken you,"

" Unfit...," I whispered in pure horror and disbelief," I've done everything she asked of me," I shook my head,"...and what of you. Are you the Devil. A demon,"

" I am nothing of this world. I only reawaken to devour the very thing you lust for but can never have,"

" You dare mock me!"

" No...,"

I watch as it stood up," You were foolish to believe that they would help you. The Owl...Rabbit...even the Raven. They all have turned their back on your kind. They watched in silence, as I drag the innocent off into the cold darkness. They watched, as I tear them apart, and feed off of their sweet flesh. They...haven't done a thing,"

I glance down at the pile of ashes and burned wood that was once a fire," If it's a child you seek. Then I'll gladly help you if you give me something of equal value. An eye for an eye. A child for a child,"

My eyes widen in horror," No...,"

" What about that bastard you call a husband?"

" What?"

" You don't know," It stared down at me in disbelief," For six long years. Your husband has started another family,"

I step back, as I covered my mouth. Tears roll down my cheeks, as I shook my head.

" He ran into the loving arms of another, who could give him want he wanted. A family. Together they had two children,"

" Kill her...tear her apart, and do whatever you want with her children! Burn them! Drown them! Hang them! I don't care, as long as they suffer!" I scream like a madman.

It smiled," Of course. I understand your bloodlust but you will wait. All good things come to those who wait,"

I nodded.

" Now...get dress, and clean this up. You wouldn't want people to think your crazy."

* * *

Pain and pleasure that wasn’t my own, flooded my veins, with false illusions of ecstasy. Sweet and warm moans came out of my mouth, that belongs to another. Growls and howlers of a demonic lover that echoes non stop in my ears, as I cried out in pain. Smoke and ambers clouded my vision. Screams and cries of children as they tried to escape the unforgiving flames hunted me to my very core. I couldn't feel my arms and legs, nor could move. I was a mere puppet in its eyes.

Bill gasp sharply as he shot up. To his own shock and dismay, he had discovered that he had fallen asleep. He stood up on the large stone beside him, and quickly glance around.

Questions. A lot of questions quickly swarm within his mind during his moment of confusion. The ones regarding his dream were pushed aside as his heart filled with dread. Where was that damn clown?

He hasn't seen Pennywise at all since his last encounter with It. It was probably looking him…or…it already knew where he was and was waiting to make its move.

Bill had made his decision…he was ready for it.

After changing into a new pair of clothes. He made his way through the dark and unsettling woods. Probably after what it seems to be an hour or two passed, the sky had started to lighten up.

He quickly put up his pace. He needed to return home before something bad happens. His parents must be worried sick. Wondering when will he be home?

* * *

" Like a spirit of vengeance, I hunt my prey from afar. I am a shadow, that lurks within the darkness of everyone's hearts. I built them up and I watch their predictable fall," I mumbled to myself in amusement while running my fingers along the windowsill. I smiled slightly as a shiver ran down my spine when I heard a dark chuckle from behind me. I turn around to face my guest, as I lifted up arms, while I bowed my upper half gracefully," I pick their flesh from their bones, as their name no longer exists in the mouths of man. I listen as they lose themselves in their own sin. I've seen so much blood,"

" Not as much as I have, my dear,"

I slowly lifted up my head, as the corner of my lips more upwards into a smile," My fingers are stain crimson. The innocent are left to…beg and…plead for some sort of meaningless justice. One, they will never get. Does that…make me the Devil?"

" Hmm…beautiful choice of words. Where have I heard that before?"

I close my eyes as my mind drifted off, with a heavy sigh," Oh…let me think," I pause bringing a sharp nail to my chin," Oh…oh…I think I know but my memory is a little fuggy. Do you, by any choice know how to fix that?"

A long black tongue push past my lips, as I open my eyes," Can you help me remember?"

In a flash, my powerful guest disappears. A large gloved hand appears from behind me. It slowly travels along my chest and towards my neck. I bit my lower lips, as the other hand made its way down towards my inner thigh.

" I thought you never forget important things such as this?"

" Rumors…you know better than to make assumptions both off of what they say. However, you ain't wrong, I just need help,"

" Help…,"

" Yes, a little help,"

Rudy red lips met mine. Oh, how I missed the taste of children. Their fear.

I pull away, as I chuckle. It growled," You heard these words from a past lover, I believe. Filled with nothing but sorrow and dread," I paused as I looked over at the clown," A boy, this time,"

The clown simply rolled its eyes," You've been with him,"

" Why him? Bill Denbrough. The stuttering boy who lost his little brother,"

" If Billy-boy were to wander off and never return. No one will notice,"

" The Losers will," I smile as its eyes turn red with hatred," You know if you need my help. I'm willing to offer my services, "

" I'll keep that in mind,"

" Word has been going around that you got your ass kick by a fox…or...a wolf?"

" I'll rip its head from its body, and feed its flesh to my sweet Billy-boy,"

" Why not tame it. Broke it. Were you going to have Billy-boy carry your eggs? If so, you may want to have a backup. It's better to have two bodies," I chuckle," So, do you know who his going to pick?" she asked changing the subject.

" No…do you," the clown asked.

" Unfortunately no…I don’t dig into people's heads,"

" You don’t need to because you know everything,"

" You know…I've been wondering about something for quite some time. Why did you give that boy a deadlight? Wasn't your previous intentions to kill and eat him?"

" It simple…as a source of entertainment. For pleasure…pain. Everything that lives in Derry. I have the right to do wherever I please with them,"

" I see…well, I'll let you have your fun. Seeing as your time here is coming to end once again. Until then I'll be sure to stay out of your hair"

* * *

His parents…didn't seem to care about his disappearance. They didn't jump up for joy, seeing him walk inside. In fact, they weren't even waiting for him. They were both sitting down at the kitchen table, eating breakfast and drinking coffee. They were whispering to each other. His mother seemed stressed out about something. He made his way over to one of the chairs. In front of it, was a plate of food, which was probably cold. He cleared his throat, gaining both of their attention. His mother's expression soften.

" Oh…Bill, there you are. We have been meaning to talk to you about something," his mother explained.

Bill lifted up a spoonful of rubbery eggs," O-ok,"

She looks over at his father, who nods his head," Well…," she started gathering her thoughts,"…We have been noticing that there are a lot of things going around that we believe are unhealthy for a young man to go through. Such as the deaths, and the missing children,"

Bill froze as he looked up from his plate, and stare at his parents.

" As your parents…we need to make you're safe. We know it will be hard making new friends…,"

" Wh-what d-do y-you mean?"

His father sighed," Bill…what you mother is trying to say is that. We are moving out of Derry…,"

The kitchen suddenly felt a lot colder.

Bill nearly drop his spoon. The deal. He can't leave. What will happen if that clown finds out about this? A lot of innocent people will get hurt. He swallows nervously," Wh-when," he asked.

" We're not sure. We're still looking for a moving company. Strange though, we can't seem to find one here in Derry," his dad explained.

" But…don’t worry. We will eventually," his mother added cheerfully.

" Gr-great,"

" Tomorrow…we're going to the store to buy more boxes. Is there anything you think we might need," his mother asked.

" Um…tape,"

" Ok,"

Bill chew on a piece of toast, while his parents finished their breakfast.

They place their dishes in the sink before leaving the kitchen without another word.

Bill sat at the table in silence. He couldn't take it. He places his plate in the sink, before walking out of the kitchen and made his way to his room. Closing the door behind him.

He closed his eyes as he sat down on his bed. Now he has one more thing to worry about. His parents and their growing awareness of the missing children.

" What are you thinking about Billy-boy,"

Bill refused to open his eyes. He already knew who it was, and he was not happy to it. He didn't have the patience to play one of Its games. He would rather run away from the hell hole. Taking everyone he loves with him.

" Hello Pennywise," he acknowledges.

" Awww, Billy. What's got you so down? Would another hunting lesson cheer you up?"

Bill open one of his eyes, and stare up at it," N-no…I'm f-fine,"

Pennywise smirks," It's been three days Billy. I bet you been doing a lot of thinking about who you're going pick. I'm truly grateful,"

" I-I h-have. I don’t w-want t-to th-throw someone's life a-away because I h-have t-the power to do s-so,"

A low growl escapes from it.

" I h-have t-to have a g-good reason, and th-this person I-I w-would n-not play a big round i-in society," Bill explained as he stood up. Pennywise lean forward. Bill whispered the name of its next victim. The clown trembles with excitement, before giggling like a school girl. Bill sat back down on his bed, as It straightens up.

Pennywise smile, as it licked its lips," So…he's no longer useful in your eyes?"

" H-he n-never was,"

" Oh, Billy-boy. I've never seen you like this before. I'm so proud of you,"

Bill didn't say anything.

" I'll be sure to bring you back his head,"

Pennywise chuckle darkly as it disappears into the darkness.

Once Bill believes it was safe. He quickly sighs in relief. That went better than he expected. __

* * *

 

Bill wake up to the sound soft humming. It reminded him of his mother when she used to hum to him and Georgie. It made him feel safe and warm. He wanted to reach out and grab it. Wrapping it around him, like a warm blanket, protecting him from the dangers that lurk within the darkness. He sat up in his bed, and turn to face in the direction where the motherly humming was coming from. He was half expecting to see Pennywise standing there, playing with its newest victim's fingers. Instead was a young girl, sitting down on the floor, with her back towards him.

He stood up from his bed, before slowly walking towards her. He paused once he noticed what was in her hands. Georgie's stuff turtle. She gently ran her fingertips over its shell. She suddenly tense up, gripping onto the stuff animals," Do you know what its like to be trapped? Like a butterfly trapped inside of its cocoon. I was slowly suffocating. Losing myself in the inky, dark abyss inside the spider. It wouldn't let me go," her voice was emotionless and meek,"…before I was released. I've managed to take something from It. Fortunately, it seems like it hasn't noticed yet," she summoned a small ball of white fire," Here. Keep it safe, and make sure it doesn't go out,"

Bill nods his head, as he turns at the little flame resting in the palm of his hand," Y-yo-you’re a hu-human,"

" For now," She reached up and moved some of her snow-white hair behind her ear," This is the form I will stand before you until I decide otherwise. My other form took a lot of damage, which means I will end up spending more energy trying to keep it stable,"

Bill could now see in the moonlight, that her missing eye, had grown back, but was still pink.

She stood up, and carry the stuff animals over to the desk," You've decided?"

Bill frown as he nodded," Yes…,"

" Pennywise is not an easy being to please. It was hoping that you've picked a child. Something it would enjoy hunting,"

" I-I see. If y-yo-you d-don’t mind m-me asking. Wh-why-,"

" -am I here. Standing before you," she finishes for him. He nods his head.

" I think something bad is going to happen. The time is growing near for It to hibernate. It will surely take you with it. Pennywise won't be able to control its bloodlust. It will kill again," she explained

Bill shook his head," N-no…it c-ca-can't. Our d-deal-,"

" The deal you and it are currently bond to…sadly means nothing to it. There's something hidden with your deal that you fail to see. It promised not to harm any children in Derry. Anyone who is older than the age of twelve is at risk,"

Bill's eyes widen in horror," W-wh-what sh-should I do?"

" There's a place located in the woods. The spiritual energy within this area is great. If it were to go after you. It would surely lose you,"

Bill didn't say anything.

" While you're there. I'll remain here, and keep an eye on your friends. As long as Pennywise doesn't see me or sense me. I should be alright,"

Bill frown," S-sh-should we le-leave now," he asked.

" If you are ready to leave now. We can,"

" Al-alright…,"

"I'll wait for you downstairs,"

Bill nodded, before walking over to his drawers, as she walks out of the room.

Bill sifted through all of his clothes, making sure to pack everything he would need. He closed the bag, before throwing it over his shoulder, and walked outside.

She was standing by the front door waiting for him. She opens the door slowly, allowing Bill to walk ahead of her, before closing the door behind her.

She reaches out and took his hand," Come on. It would be better if we made it there before dawn,"

Bill nodded.

Upon arriving, the first thing Bill notice was that there was a large tree in the center of the clearing. The grass that was surrounding the tree was taller and seemed to be healthier than the rest. She led him up to the tree, before reaching forward, and grabbed onto the manmade handle, and pull.

Bill watched in awe as an opening was made, revealing a wooden ladder," Beneath this tree is one of many rooms. If I'm not mistaken, this is the one that has a comfortable bed,"

Bill thanked her, before crawling into of the hollow out tree, getting ready to climb down," Th-thank you. What a-are you g-go-going t-to do?"

"You're exhausted. I'm going to head back and get a couple of herbs and spices. I going to make you a herbal soup. If your flesh is hungry I can go hunting. I saw a deer awhile ago,"

" Um…t-the soup fine,"

She nodded, before closing the door.

Bill made his way down the short ladder, before turning around. The room was bigger than he expected. In the center was king size bed. To its left was a table. Leaves cover the floor, and roots ran along the walls.

He set his bag down at the end of the bed, before climbing on top. She was right. He was completely exhausted.

He rested his face into the pillow. Everything was happening so fast. He needed to close his eyes for a bit. His head was killing him. Deep down, he felt like there was something off. Something he couldn't understand nor see. It felt like he lost something or someone.

* * *

When hunting its important to remember that everything lives in balance with one another. If one thing is removed, the who system was falling apart.

I had successfully gathered everything I needed for Bill's soup. Even if he wasn't hungry, his body will eventually begin to cry out for flesh. I'll find that deer and prepare it. That way we will have something than nothing at all.

I lower myself to the ground, hiding most of my body behind a couple of bushes. I had my sights set on the deer that I saw earlier. I carefully step over a stick, as I made my way to the tree closes to the young buck. I was about to make the next move when a load blood-curdling scream breaks the silence. The deer tense up as it looked around before it fled the scene. I was so close. I lifted my head out of cover, my mind started to come up with multiple reasons at once.

The screams of pain were immediately silenced, and seem to be nearby. My mind wonder as I walked in the direction where the screaming was coming from. I need to make sure Bill is safe.

I stopped immediately when I discovered the source. Another victim.

I was hidden in the darkness, in between two large trees.

The clown…was covered in its headless victim's warm blood. It was currently chewing on the base of the arm. I could hear the sound of bone being crushed. Flesh being torn into by its sharp teeth. Sitting on the ground, a couple inches away from the feeding beast, was the head. Cold and pale. Eyes staring off into space. Blood running out of their parted mouth.

He was a member of Henry Bowers gang, however, he was more intelligent than Henry, and had some sort of morals. It had appeared to him as a tall figure, dress in all black. A corpse who brought back to life by a madman.

His name was etched into the back of my mind. I will tell Bill about this. Something was surely off. While I calmly back away, I caught the odor of something. It was the combination of death and fear. It wasn’t as strong, and seem to be slowly fading away. I immediately followed it.

Apart was screaming at me, warning me. Pleading with me to go back. To go to Bill. However, I couldn't.

I froze, as I stopped in front of the pathway, and glance up at the slightly open door. Innocent blood was spilled here, out of rage.

I pushed the door further open, as I stepped into the house. It was complete and utter chaos. Chairs and table had been flipped over. The couch, in multiple places, had been tear into. Broken glass was everywhere. I carefully step over a broken glass cup. I made my way down the dark hallway, glancing into each room I pass only to met with the same fate. Destruction.

It was only as I started making my way upstairs the smell was started to get a little stronger. It escorts me to a room. Filled with stuff animals, and toys, which was cover in dust. This room was familiar. It was only until I glance up when I realized why the voices were warning me. I wished I had listened to them.

It was happening all over again. A tear roll down my cheek as I cover my mouth.

Hanging from the ceiling, naked and pale, was Bill's mother. Her body was cover with deep wounds and bruises. Some of her hair had been ripped off of her scalp. Dried blood ran down her legs.

" No," I whispered.

My eyes widen in horror. That means….

I spin away and ran out of the room, and downstairs. I ran towards the front door, only to be trip over by something. I growl, as I slowly sat up, and look behind me. Laying down on the floor was an empty glass beer bottle, with bloody fingerprints on it.

Suddenly a loud thud caught my attention. Sitting in the doorway, was Bill's father. He was facing the kitchen table. His head was bent back, his throat had been roughly sliced through. A butcher knife had been embodied in his chest.

I shook my head, as I stood up, before running out of the house.

Nothing good ever comes out when you make deals with that clown.

You'll pay for this…Pennywise.


	10. Out of our Ashes: Burns our shared Hope

Bill held the warm ball of spiritual energy close to his chest. He tried to steady himself. His mind was now a bottomless pit, where everything he'd ever loved, would be tossed into and never seen again. He could feel his body growing numb as each second past. He didn’t move from his spot near the edge of the cliff. He glances over at his guardian's tear stain face. No matter how long he'd looked within these silver pools. He didn't find any pity, or shame, but genuine grief. She was mourning like him. The air around her felt cold. The flower in her hands was now frozen solid.

Bill carefully slip his hand through her aura and place it on her shoulder. A wave of electricity shot up his arm, forcing his arm to jerk, but he refused to remove his hand. She had seen the horrors in his house. From her reaction, it seems like she was reliving it over and over again.

He looks down at the makeshift grave, his parent's names had been etched into a large rock. In front of it was a small fire that serves as both a light source and farewell gift.

We both immediately jump, at the sudden noise, before spinning around to face the intruder. We both tensed up.

The elderly woman takes a step further," Rest your minds and stand down. I am not here to fight you," she explained.

" Wh-who…?" Bill asked.

" You don’t recognize me. That's unfortunate. You really need to learn how to focus your energy,"

" …All-Knower," Bill gave his friend a confused look. She sighed.

" It's been a long time. Honestly, I was shocked that you managed to return to us,"

" I didn't…nor was I released. You should know that. I was trapped, and you didn't do anything! Wait! Are you with…It," she asked while getting in front of Bill.

There was a pause," No…I came here to pay my respects to Bill. That clown doesn't know that I am here, nor does It know that you have returned,"

Bill opened his mouth to ask a question.

" No…," she answered already knowing what he was going to ask," I won't tell it about her,"

The All-Knower look back at his friend," I thought you died. I really did. You don’t know how much I've missed you. My dear friend…Elisha,"

Elisha shook her head, her eyes cast to the ground, before walking away. Bill watch her leave.

" W-wh-what's y-you're history w-with each other?"

All- knower made her way over to Bill," Our history is filled with nothing but sorrow and bloodshed," she stared down at Bill," It's a long story. One that I believe you're not-"

" I-I want t-to k-know,"

She stared at him, for a while before stabbed the end of her cane down into the ground. Bill watched as she shapeshifted. She was now a teenager.

She sat down, crossing her legs," Aren't you going to sit down?"

" Oh…s-sorry," Bill immediately sat down.

" Remember this…your parents are not dead. They haven't crossed over yet…so you may have enough time to bring them back. However, despite this pain you feel, don’t you feel relieved. That they don’t have to suffer. That you no longer have to worry about them,"

" Th-that's t-the thing. W-who will b-be next?"

" That's for you to find out. Now, I should begin our little story, before someone notices that we're gone,"

Bill nodded.

" There was a woman who wanted to have children, but unfortunately she along with other women were cursed with the gift of infertility. She wanted to the great Rabbit, and pray for a child of her own. She completed every task. She was so lost in her desire, she dishonored her duties as a wife. While she was using black magic, her husband, who wanted a family ran into the arms of a beautiful woman, who blessed him with two healthy children. Eventually, Pennywise return and told her everything,"

_" Kill her….tear her apart,"_

_" Do whatever you want with her children,"_

Bill winched as the voice in the back of his head screamed.

" Elisha was only six years old, her brother, Aaron was five years old. They looked so much like their mother. Beautiful and flawless," she paused,"…and that’s why she hated them even more,"

Bill watched as the world around them changed, the trees were replaced by shops. People appear out of nowhere and started to walked around. Bill gave her a confused look. She simply smiles and pointed at something behind him," Look," Bill looked over his shoulder, and smiled as well. There she was, walking with a basket in her hands. She was wearing a white dress that reaches just a little bit past her knees. Following her was Aaron, whose hand she was holding onto like her life depended on it. Bill frown, she seems to be on edge. She was constantly looking around.

_" Pennywise came to her in her dreams, bringing nothing but threats and her greatest fears. For three whole weeks, she barely slept. She was constantly protecting her brother. However, no matter how real the nightmares seemed. She never let it broke her,"_

She continues to walk with her brother, she suddenly paused, bringing her brother close to her. Pennywise in all its fucking glory was standing further down the street. Its gold eyes were fixed on her. Her brother didn't seem to notice the clown.

She immediately forced a smile on her face," Aaron, do you want to take the long way home?"

Her brother smiled, as he looked up at her," Yes,"

She quickly picks up her brother, who giggle, before turning the right. She walked down the mud path, leading towards the woods.

_" Elisha and Aaron's mother was well knowledgeable of white magic. In fact, she was the one the rabbit picked to bear children,"_

_" R-rabbit?"_

_" You don’t understand. There are millions of us, who hunt and kill to survive. However, only a small few of us, evolve to be able to think and feel,"_ ( Note: This is an idea you will see and a new chapter for my other IT story)

Elisha gentle placed her brother back down on the ground when they finally arrive at a cabin.

" Mom…we're home,"

" Elisha…," their mother walking out of the darkness, and stood in front of the doorway. Her eyes were dull and lifeless. Her hair messy,"…Aaron. Your home,"

" Yes, mother. I'm sorry it took us so long,"

_" Wh-what's wrong w-with her?" Bill asked._

_All-knower didn't answer him._  

Their mother's eyes suddenly widen in pure horror, before she quickly pulls her children inside," Go to your room, and lock your door," she ordered quickly.

Elisha nodded, knowing what was about to happen. She picks up her brother and ran to their room, before locking the door.

_Bill watch in confusion, as Elisha placed the basket on a table._

" Hello…my dear sweet Amelia,"

The woman turns around, her crystal blue eyes widen in horror, as she swallowed nervously. She reached up and brushed her finger against her throat, with a sharp gasp.

" What….no words for Pennywise," the clown ask, it's golden eyes buried into her very soul.

Bill could smell her fear, but it wasn’t the fear of her own safety. She shifted her gaze to the wooden floor, as It walked past her.

She opens her mouth, but no words came out.

" How are your…beautiful…gifts from up above?"

" They're healthy and alive," she answered.

Pennywise chuckle," I don't understand why she would bless a harlot like you with children. Your lover belongs to another and yet you refused to let him go,"

Amelia turns around to look at him," I love him! I love our children! He wanted children, and I gave him what he wanted. Mary wasn't able to. One that misses with black magic shouldn't have children,"

Pennywise grin," So you have no regrets?"

Amelia nodded her head.

" You should be aware of the dangers you brought upon your household. Your lover is no longer here to protect you. Your enemy wants everything you ever loved to be taken away from you. She's getting more desperate. Maybe…if you give me something of great value then perhaps I can place your children under my protection,"

" What is it that you want," she asks.

" It's not what I want. It's about what Mary wants. A child. I think you can understand where I'm going with this,"

Amelia stared down at the floor," You want my womb?"

" No. If I take that from you, you little goddess buddy will surely have my head. I just want one little seed. That's all I am asking for. Now, if you don't want to do it. I can always go to you sweet Elisha,"

" No," Amelia screamed, as she shook her head," Do whatever you want…but…please leave my children out of this,"

Pennywise grin grew as it slowly advances on her.

_Bill covered his mouth and quickly looked away. He could hear Amelia's gasps and screams of pains._

Elisha could hear them as well. She covered her brother's ears, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

_" Amelia had made a grave mistake. She allowed the devil to enter her house. She gave it her seed. She failed to turn its attention from her children,"_

_Bill lifted up his head, as the faint sound of sobbing caught his attention. He turns to look in the direction of where it was coming from. He jerks back in horror._

_" Wh-what…,"_

_There was so much blood. Why was there so much blood? He started to panic. Where was Elisha?_

He heard a chuckle and looked up. Mary was standing up in front of a alter. Blood covered her inner thighs. Her hands trembled.

On the altar was a fetus. Her unborn child. She reaches up and placed her hand on her face. She had a son.

" Why…," she paused,"…why didn't it work? You promise me!"

" You rushed it. A baby doesn't develop in a matter of days. You used your magic, didn't you?"

" Don’t put this on me. It was the seed. Yes, that’s it. It was the seed. The one you brought me was unfit for my womb. Hurry, bring me another one!"

" As you wish. What are you going to do with your son?"

Mary glared at her son," Do whatever you want with it," she growled, before walking out of the room.

_Bill watched as Pennywise walked away, wearing a large grin. He looks back at the now empty alter._

_" Did…M-Mary ever h-have a-a child,"_

_" No. Rabbit didn't want her to have children. So, no matter what she tried. She will never have a child of her own. Elisha mother was slowly losing herself. Her health was declining. She barely slept. Her womb was starting to suffer as a result. Each seed that was taken from her, resulted in a miscarriage or a stillborn,"_

_Bill frown._

_" Elisha couldn't take it anymore. Her mother was dying, and all she could do was watch,"_

Elisha gentle help her mother into her room. She laid her down in her bed, and glance over at her brother who was fast asleep. She stood up, and quickly closed the door.

She sat down on the wooden floor and waited. It didn't take long for her guest to arrive. The atmosphere in the room change. It grew colder and darker. Elisha asked for protection, as she felt another's presence.

" Well…this is surprising,"

Elisha hugs herself, as she looked up from the large clown boots, and stared at the monster's face. The monster who has been raping her mother. She glared at the demonic creature.

" You've hunted this family long enough! My mother is dying beca-,"

" Where's your mother, little one. Parents should never send their children to fight their actions, " The clown smiles, as it reached down, and stroke her cheeks. She jerks back before its gloved fingers can connect with her cheek.

" My mother didn't send me to do anything for her. Leave her alone and stay away from my family!" She ordered.

Pennywise covered its mouth as it gasps," That hurts. Unfortunately, yelling won't solve anything. Your mother brought this upon herself,"

" What if…," Elisha started," What will it take for you to leave my family alone?"

Pennywise licks its lips, as it circles around her. She shivered, as it placed its hands on her shoulder," Your beloved mother took your father from another woman. She wants your mother to suffer, and she wants you and your brother's heads,"

Elisha gasp, as it covered her mouth," The goddess your mother puts so much faith in, has refused to allow her to bear children. Each one ends in failure. She's desperate. I not going to take your womb or your seeds. No…that will be giving her want she wants. What I want with you is something different,"

Amelia crawl on her belly towards the door. She tries to stand up, but fell onto her side," Eli-Elisha…don't,"

" I want you to serve as my plaything. You mother was paying for your protection, but now that she's out of commission. You'll have to pay,"

Elisha just stares at the clown in horror.

" Elisha," Amelia screamed as she clawed at the door, trying to get to the door handle," Leave her alone!"

The clown kneels down behind her, as it ran its hands along her chest and abdomen. Its tongue ran up and down her neck.

_" This is the beginning of its madness. You see, Pennywise has had many relationships with children before. Usually, they all end up in its stomach. However, Elisha was different. She didn't fear it. She did whatever she needed to survive. All she wanted was to protect her loved ones. It wanted her. Her fear. Her body. You could say she became an obsession,"_

Pennywise pushed her onto her back, as it crawls on top of her. Elisha whimpered, as it parted her legs.

\--

" What do you mean you didn't kill her?" Mary screamed, before baring her teeth at it," We had a deal!"

Pennywise release a low growl, as it crossed its arms. Its yellow eyes study the woman. She was deadly pale. Her hair was messy.

" My dear, it has been two months. I have brought you the finest seeds I can find. From a…healthy, fruitful woman. None of them, work. So, I figured you would want someone else to take her place,"

" Who?"

Pennywise smiled," Amelia…,"

" Amelia," she repeated in disbelief," The whore,"

Pennywise nodded," Yes…now her daughter has willingly taken her place. It's funny. The recent one I gave you from her. It was promising, however, your womb has failed you once again,"

Mary bit onto her lower lip," What…?"

" If the rabbit doesn't want you to have children, you'll never will. So, you will have to come up with a new plan,"

" What are you suggesting?"

Pennywise chuckle," I did what you wanted me to do. So, now you're going to sit back and let me do what I need to do. You'll have a child one way or another,"

Mary watches in silence as Pennywise disappear into the darkness. She frowns. She was sick of waiting. That clown had failed her. She stood up from her chair and made her over to her desk. She reached over and picks up a large black leatherbound book, and opens it. She flips through the pages. Anything would work at this point. She didn't care who she asked. She smiled. She ran her fingertips along the image. She would do. She would need to prepare a alter for her.

_" Wh-who did s-sh-she summon?"_

_The All-Knower smiled, " The Succubus. The Mother of all harlots,"_

Elisha stood in front of the sink, washing the dishes. Ever once and a while she would look up and glance at her brother playing with his toys. She smiled as she submerges the cloth into the soapy water. Her mother was starting to get better. Despite, the harsh treatment. She was grateful to the clown for leaving her mother be.

She winced as she pleases her hand on her belly. However, nothing good will ever come out of that clown's ' Love'.

_Nothing good at all._

" Wh-what…no. I-I won't. You already had your way with me, and now you asking for a child. My first born," Elisha stares at the clown in disbelief, as she slowly shakes her head. She looked at the floor.

" Elisha. At this point, you really have no way of getting out of this,"

" Enough," Elisha screamed, before pointing at the demon," I refuse. I will never give that woman my child. Not after all of the hell, she brought upon this household. I rather die!"

" Come now, Elisha. There's no need to scream and shout. Fine, if you won't give her a child from your own belly, then we'll do it another way," it's smile grew as it leans forward. Elisha steps back.

" I can come to you in many forms. I can come to you as a man or a woman. Your fruitful body will serve as a vessel for my eg-," it clearing its throat,"…seed,"

_Bill eyes widen….What? Elisha, please don't._

Elisha started to back away, with step she took, it took a step forward. Elisha gasp, as she felt her undergarments slip down her legs.

Pennywise soon had her back press up against the wall. She trembles as it slowly reaches down towards her thighs.

"No…no…no," she whispered.

" SSHHHhhh don't worry. I'll make it as painless as possible, as long as you don’t fight me…,"

 _Bill could see the clown body shift and move beneath the silk fabric._ Elisha was frozen with fear. She couldn't feel her legs.

_Bill could hear her heart beat violently in his ears. No…" Elisha…," he screamed._

Something awake within Elisha, she didn’t even realize that she had moved her arm. The clown face was forced to the side. Some of its lipstick had smeared. Its makeup on its cheek cracked. The clown stared off into space, as Elisha ran past it. Tears ran down her cheeks, as she turns around to the clown.

" G-get out…," she whispered, her hands ball into the fist as they tremble," Get out of my house! I-I will no longer serve as your plaything! I will find someone else to protect my family,"

Pennywise growl at the young child. Humans are such difficult creatures. They often forget logic and reasoning when their emotions take over.

" I…," she swallows nervously before continuing,"…I know what you are. I know about all of the innocent children you killed. I want nothing more to do with you, Demon!" She pointed at the door, as she wiped away her tears," Leave," she ordered.

Pennywise glared at her, its eyes now burning with rage," You poor, stupid, stubborn child! You think you have some right to command me!" it growled. Elisha trembles, but stood her ground, it walks towards her, "You mere humans are useless! Only good for one purpose, to serve as my livestock. I'll feast on your flesh as you suffocate on your fear. You belong to me. You're mine! You should be happy that I'm giving you this beautiful opportunity. You're fulfilling your purpose," it rambles.

Elisha shook her head, as she frowns," Never!"

" Oh…," its gaze soften," What if Mary was out of the picture? She won't bother your family anymore. You see, I want you to carry my children,"

Elisha glared at the clown,"…what? No…never. Over my dead body!"

" Be careful what you say around me, little one. I can make anything become a reality. You will submit to me or deal with the consequences,"

She squeezes her eyes shut, as she places her hands on her face. She couldn't take it anymore.

" Please…leave…me…alone," she begged.

There was no response. She opens one eye and looked around. The clown was gone. Thank goodness it was over.

_The scene in front of Bill slowly faded to ash, leaving Bill and the All-Knower in darkness. Bill winched as he gasps in pain, as horrific images flash through his mind. The feeling of despair overwhelms him, as the images grew more disturbing. Her mother. Her father. Her brother…all of them were killed for her attention._

Suddenly the air around felt dry and hot. He looked up. The world around him glows an unholy red. Embers dance around in the air, before falling to the ground. Children's screams of pain filled his eyes. The world was fire. Children cried for their parents to save them, as they ran around. Some were missing arms and legs. Others laid on the ground motionless.

Standing in the middle of all of the chaos, was Elisha watching helplessly as everything she loved was taken from her again. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she could feel warm liquid trickling down her face. She looked around, her green eyes clashed against the fire as she searched for survivors. Sadly, most wouldn't be able to make it out alive. She covers her mouth, as she coughs into her sleeve. She…She needed to save them. She walked into a cloud a smoke.

Bill opened his mouth to call to Elisha, but nothing came out. She wouldn't hear him.

Bill's heart filled with dread, as he saw the beast that has ruined their lives, enter his line of sight. Blood smear all over its cheeks, its eyes burn with hunger and lust. It was hunting. Searching for its next prey. It walks across the sea of dead children, as it licked the blood from its fingers, before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Following…Elisha.

Bill jerk before he shot up, gasping for air. He reached with trembling fingers and grabbed on to his neck. What…the…

" Welcome back. I thought I lost you, your mind journey off into the void,"

" W-Wh-where's Elisha?"

" She left remember before I showed you what happened,"

Bill stood, holding the ball of light to his chest," I-I n-ne-need to talk t-to her,"

The All-Knower sighed," Serpent's Alter,"

" T-th-thank you,"

Serpent's Alter, a holy place created to worship the goddess of lust. The Mother of all harlots. The Snake. No matter what title Elisha called her, she owned the goddess everything. The rabbit and snake were often working alongside each other, protecting each other's children. Summoning her was difficult, yet rewarding. The woman had listened to all of her troubles and blessed her. Mary was no more.

Elisha bowed in front of the statue, as she closes her eyes. She wondered if her mother was with her.

" El-Elisha,"

She looks over her shoulder," Bill…?"

Bill stop right in front of her," Elisha…I-I…I s-saw everything. I'm s-so-sorry,"

Elisha stood up and stares at Bill. Bill swallowed nervously," W-why ain't y-you saying-"

Before he could finish, Elisha pull him into a big huge," Please…," she whispered,"…please don’t be," she begged," You're all I have left in this world,"

The ball in Bill's hands started glowing," Pennywise has completely ruined our lives. Sooner or later he'll come after you, and take you away. It has gotten rid off all of the obstacles standing in its way. Your friends. Your family. Bill's eyes widen when he felt the ball of light start to vibrated.

"…I love you. I want to protect you. Please….all I ask is that you trust me," she sobbed. Silver tears of joy rolled down her face. Suddenly they were both forced apart. They both landed on the ground with a thud, before looking up in shock. The ball grew as its shape change into a small figure. They both watched in silence as the figure landed on the ground. The light faded away to reveal a child. He immediately rushed away and roll the small child on to their back. Tears ran down his cheeks, he stares at the child in disbelief.

" G-Georgie,"


	11. Preparation and Enlightenment

The once happy and cheerful household filled with nothing but love and warmth was now a cold and broken place. Filled with nothing but death, despair, and empty. Betrayal and disobedience shall and will be punished. I mean did poor, dumb, silly Billy-boy really believed he could leave. I had to do something, and taking the boys parents out if the picture was a pretty treat.

The picture-perfect carnage to stop a burning desire within. A bloodlust that was long overdue. Screams of agony and fear filled the dark and lonely house. Music to my ears. I stood in the doorway once more, admiring my work.

I was quite upset when I realized that I missed Billy-boy. His beautiful expression. Well, I suppose he'll make that face again. I'm done playing nice. Another thought crosses my mind, I haven't seen my sweet Billy in a long time. I can't wait to see him.

Suddenly the air felt colder and the atmosphere change. Where is Billy-boy? I sniffed the air, before releasing a low, deadly growl that would send even the bravest of men running for the hills. His scent was weak, however, I pick up another scent. One that was far stronger and unfamiliar.

An image of Bill's room appeared into my head. It was dark and in complete chaos. Clothes and objects laid on the floor. This was an unexpected turn of events. A cowardly animal crawls into my land and takes my Billy away from me. Oh, I will make it suffer.

Something laying on the floor caught my eye. I moved closer, noticing a couple pieces of glass. Kneeling down, I could see a small amount of silver liquid along the edge. I stared at it for a while, before picking it up.

I wonder...had another creature been awakened in Derry, without my knowledge. Who was it?

" What did you expect would happen?" a voice cut through the darkness like a knife, " You had everything where it should be. You were about to carry out your master plan. If only you had a little more self-control, "

"All-Knower, why didn't you tell me that one of your little friends from above has returned? "

" What..? "

The demonic clown turn around and showed the woman the broken piece of glass, " Someone lurking in the shadows took my Billy, "

The pale woman dressed in black, glanced at the floor, " No that isn't possible. It isn't time for anyone to return, "

" Well that may be true, " the clown circle around her, "Unfortunately for you it's not. Tell me who was here,"

" Of course, " she told the piece of glass from the clown, before walking a couple steps further, well observing the weird liquid.

" I don't know of anyone who has blood like this. It's simple yet complex. It's divine and bares more then one soul within, however, it's also human and animal. I can't give you anything else. I can't get a good reading, "

The "Destroyer of worlds" took the piece of glass from her. The All-Knower watch as Pennywise parted it's cherry lips, allowing its long tongue to slip out, before dragging it along the surface of the glass. Moans of delight followed as it tasted the strange blood. Pennywise couldn't understand it. Something deep within its being had started to burn once more. It was unfamiliar, yet there was something about the blood, that brought back a face. However, as quickly as it appeared, it faded away. The clown licks away the rest of the remaining blood.

The pleasure felt soon turned into something dark and sinister.

" I know who took him, " Pennywise told the following entity, who give it a look.

" Pardon? "

" It was that damn fox, "

" Fox? " she brought her hand to her chin, " Oh, the one that attacked you, "

Pennywise glowed, as it tosses the piece of glass to the floor, " I'll make that creature pay, "

" Of course you will if you need me. I'll be out and about, "

The clown disappeared into the darkness. The All-knower could still feel it's bloodlust. Things were changing, and unfortunately not for the best. That girl was going to get herself killed.

* * *

Elisha stood at the kitchen table, cutting up some meat for Bill's stew, she glances over her shoulder. Bill sitting on the bed watching over his younger brother.

She let out a sigh before returning to their stew, " How are you two doing? "

Bill up at her, " I'm fine, I just hope he wakes up soon, "

" I know, we all do. We just have to wait for him to wake up," she paused as she places the knife on the table.

" Elisha!"

Both Elisha and Bill nearly jumped out of their skin, however, Elisha was faster in regaining her composure. She spins around and glares hard at the teenage girl standing in front of her. The teenager who shared similar characteristics to the all-knowing entity quickly raised her hand into the air.

" All-Knower, "Elisha's voice was filled with dread," Why are you here?"

The girl simply rolled her eyes at the question," Isn't it obvious? I'm here to warn you,"

Elisha arched her brow as she softens her gaze," About what?"

" Your former lover! Elisha, please heed my words. Pennywise knows you were at Bill's house,"

" What?" Elisha yelled.

" It found a broken piece of glass with blood on it. Now, before you freak out, the clown doesn't know it was you. It hasn't connected you and your fox form together, yet,"

" Wh-what's go-going on," Bill asked.

" Nothing, you need to worry yourself about," The All-Knower quickly answer, beating Elisha to it. She quickly turns back to face Elisha," You and Bill need to leave,"

" What?" Elisha and Bill both shouted.

" I know you believe that this place will be best for Bill, but it won't. You can't hide Bill forever, and now you have to worry about Georgie, too. Think about what's best for them. Leave while you still can,"

Elisha slowly turns around and sighs heavily.

" I believe I know a place, while Seer does,"

Elisha eyes widen," Seer!"

" She discovered a gateway to a world that exists between this one and the next. She doesn't know how long it will stay open, but-"

" You brought Seer into this. Why? Enough people have been brought into this madness because of my mistakes! I'm so stupid, if I just give that damn clown what it wanted, none of this would be happening!"

All-Knower immediately glares at her, her expression darkens," Listen to me, Elisha. Don't you dare say your stupid and that this is all your fault! You have no control over all of this. You don't know what would happen if you give it what it wanted. Be grateful for all of the things you have," she glanced over at Bill," Be grateful for the people you now share a bond with,"

Elisha looks at the floor, after a long pause, she sighs," Even if we do make it out. I want Bill to have a normal life. I don't want him to spin the rest of his life in another world,"

" Seer came to me. She truly fears for your safety, but I understand where you're coming from. If you both do choose not to cross over then please go far away as you can from this place,"

" How long do we have?"

" She told me that the gate is expected to close by the end of this week. It located just a little way out of Derry,"

" We'll leave in two days, that should give me enough time to gather enough supplies. We figure out what we'll do when we make it to the gates."

" I think it would be best if I go and bring you everything you need,"

" No, I'm not the helpless child I once was. I can handle myself,"

The teenager crossed her arms.

Elisha sighed," Fine. I will only stay on the pathways hidden from Pennywise,"

" I see. I can't stop you. I will check in on you both every now or then,"

" That's perfectly fine with me," Elisha return to her cooking," Bill,"

" Y-yes?"

" The second day we'll leave at sunset. If everything works well we'll be able to leave Derry,"

"…B-but?"

Elisha turns her head to look, as she lifted up her brow.

" I-I can't l-le-leave Derry,"

" You no longer bond to your deal with It," Elisha told him.

" What?"

" It kills your parents, and killed the wrong target," All-Knower explain.

" H-henry is-,"

"- Still alive?" All-Knower finished for him," Yes. It seems Pennywise is no longer playing by the book,"

" It never did, "Elisha's voice was low and full of dread.

All-Knower gave Elisha a worried look,"…It," she clears her throat," The time for It to return is growing near,"

" I know. I can feel the change in the air. Once it's asleep, I'll come back and burn down that godforsaken place,"

" No," All-Knower shook her head," I don’t want neither one of you coming back here. When It returns, it's planning on dragging Bill with it,"

" D-dr-drag me wh-where," Bill asked horrified.

" The macro-,"

"Nowhere!" Elisha interrupted," It's not taking you anywhere, because It's not going to get the chance,"

Elisha covers the pot," It should be ready in an hour," she speaks in a much calming tone. She picked up a large basket," I'll be back soon,"

" O-ok,"

Elisha exit the hideout. All-Knower turns to face Bill.

" The sooner you three leave Derry the better. I fear for you both,"

* * *

Bill stays by Georgie side for most of the day, he only leaves to use the bathroom or to get him something to eat. He would be lying if he said he wasn't concerned about Elisha and her behavior earlier. Whenever she returned to drop off the herbs, berries, and other needed tools. She didn't really talk. She glanced over at him and Georgie, as she bags up the supplies, before leaving. So far, she had stuff off at least four times, each time she stays out for probably six hours.

At night, Elisha finally returns with some flowers. She closed the door, before walking towards Bill.

Before she could open her mouth. Bill sat up in the bed," A-are y-you ok?"

" I'm fine,"

" Elisha…p-please?"

" Bill…I'm fine. Honestly, I can't wait to get you out of this place. I have been coming up with a plan,"

" Y-you n-need to rest,"

Elisha smile, before shaking her head," No. I still have a lot of work to do,"

Bill sighed," P-please be s-safe,"

" Don't worry about me, Bill,"

Bill watched as she turns around and left. He didn't want her to leave. He knew she was lying. Her warm smile and calm demeanor couldn't hide the cracks. She was scared and worried and Bill didn't know how to help. She wouldn't dare let him out, so he can help her gather up supplies. At this point, he wasn't sure if he would be able to say goodbye to his…friends.

This was the madness that clown was able to make. Their very soul was unbalanced, walking on uneven ground, as their whole world comes crashing down on top of them.

* * *

This night was far more peaceful than the rest she had experienced. No screams of agony nor gruesome scene reminding her of the beast that lurks with the darkness of Derry. It was quiet. There were no animals out. Soft rays of calm moonlight peek through the opening in the trees, providing me with some comfort.

The odor I smell that night was long gone but despite my best efforts. I can't erase that boy's broken image from my mind.

I was in my more natural form. I felt more comfortable in it. My paws leaving prints in the mud. My white fur flowing in the calm and steady breeze.

I wasn't sure, where I was going. I sometimes let my body do the talking, guiding me to places I once knew. Places I was once happy.

I scan my surroundings, before clawing under a fallen log, and through a couple of bushes. In the center of a small man-made clearing was a strange flower. I circled it a couple of times, before laying beside it.

Before the clown. The deaths. I had an amazing life.

My mother was healthy, wasn't bond to contracts. She took me here once and told me that I would be having a brother soon. My father didn't know yet.

We both embrace, and as we did she place a small seed in my hands.

She told me that this seed represents the love she has for us, and it won't die unless the flames of her love go out.

Even now, after all these years, her loves stills burn for us, even in the next life.

I press my face up against the soft pedals.

Hopefully, one day…I can see her again.

Getting up from the cold, wet ground, I gave the flower one last glance before leaving. I hurry away not wanting to remain in one place for long. I jumped over a large rock, my front paws never touched the ground.

A loud screech filled the air, as something tackled me to the ground. My unseen attacker and I rolled down the hill. Mud and dead leafs clung onto my fur. A large gloved hand slams the side of my face into the ground.

The figure above me, release a low dangerous growl.

I bared my teeth, growling back at the beast, who is the embodiment of true suffering and terror. Red eyes clashed with silver.

" Found you, "Its voice was low and unsteady before shifting back to its derange, high pitched clown persona," Where's Billy-boy?"

No answer.

The clown nail started to dig into my flesh, however, despite the pain. I refuse to talk.

" I'm not going to repeat myself,"

I squirm around slightly, as the clown lean forward. It's eyes burning into mine, searching for anything to use against me.

I managed to free my paw. I immediately lunged forward, sinking my enlarged canines into its face. The clown cried out in pain, as I pulled, taking its bloody nose off with me.

The clown hissed in pain, as it shook it's head around, its blood pour out of the wound, and started to float up into the air. Now wanting any part of the vile creature in my body. I quickly spit the nose out, its blood was now coating my teeth. The taste of it made me gag.

Pennywise growled, getting ready to lunge forward and tear me limb from limb. Panicked, I lifted up my paw, as it shifts back into my human hand. I gave the clown a hard slap, throwing its face to the side. Pennywise froze in place, staring off into space, its eyes turn into a soft blue. I claw out from beneath it and made a break for it.

I didn’t look back to see if it was coming after me. I didn't want to. I had to make it back to Bill.


	12. Author notes

Hello, everyone. I hope you all are having a good day. I'm sorry that I haven't been as active with this story. I do have the next chaptered done, but I got busy with other stuff. Hopefully, I can post the next chapter this week. 

Oh, I have some news. I made a discord server. If you want to join put #JOIN.   
If I got a lot of #JOIN. I will post the link. 

Love DorothyLovesAnime   
Thank you so much guys.


End file.
